Ernie the Giant Chicken (The Last Jedi)
Ernie is the main antagonist of The Last Jedi. He is an immensely powerful Sith Master who is also the ruler of the galaxy and founder of the Chicken Empire. He led the extermination of all Jedi, known as Order 66, and successfully eliminated all Jedi from his timeline. A dark soul, a power hungry Dark Lord of the Sith and evil incarnate, Ernie plans to kill Future Chris Griffin and continue his seemingly eternal rule across the entire galaxy. Ernie tends to switch back and forth between being played for laughs, and being a truly threatening villain. He would either do something pettily "villainous" not to be taken too seriously, like telling stories to children to make them like him instead of Chris, or be extremely unsympathetic, like causing genocide and enslaving innocents, depending on the episode. He is easily one of the most successful villains, as he managed to kill every Jedi from his timeline, rule the galaxy, and has been unstoppable for years with Chris Griffin, the main protagonist, still trying to defeat him. Ernie constantly antagonizes Chris, often attacking him when he is weak, and other times defending himself from Chris' own gambits. The two seem doomed never to defeat each other, for though Chris has beaten him on numerous occasions, Ernie merely jumps on his speeder bike and escapes, usually calling out a taunt over his shoulder. Role in the series Beginning and first imprisonment Ernie was an ancient Sith lord who longed for the Jedi's end. He was known throughout the galaxy as one of the Jedi's most powerful and dangerous foes, attacking many Jedi temples to achieve victory. One day, he and his stormtrooper army planned a seige on Equestria, in an attempt to steal their resources and attack their Jedi temple. As they clashed with the Equestrian army and their Jedi, Ernie's army was beginning to lose until Ernie began fighting, easily wiping out the enemy forces with ease. However, as he continued to fight, the Mane 6 arrived with the Elements of Harmony and used it on Ernie and his forces, turning Ernie's army to stone and encasing Ernie in a huge, black tree for years to come. However, as Ernie was encased in the tree, he began to get used to it and was able to use his force powers to devastate the lands nearby the tree and anyone who came close Escape Over years, Ernie's tree prison evolved into an ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounding a tar-like pit at its center that devoured any living thing that dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that the Jedi sent Jedi Knight, Peter Griffin, to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by the Jedi, Peter and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving Peter himself as the only survivor. Once he arrived at the black lake in the forest's center, the Jedi Knight doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of weakening the tree, releasing Ernie from his prison. After streaching his body, Ernie thanked Peter for inadvertently helping him. Peter attacked Ernie but, due to lacking the skill to match Ernie's, he could not even touch the Sith Lord. Ernie easily defeated Peter, and strapped him to the side of a tree so that he could watch as Ernie destroyed Ponyville and killed half of it's inhabitants. Duel with Peter and second imprisonment The Jedi, sensing Ernie attacking Equestria, summoned Peter to them. Taking the good inside him, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted lightsaber that was capable of harming Ernie as well as enhancing Peter's force and lightsaber abilities. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Peter plunged into battle against Ernie, his skills just barely matching that of Ernie's. Ernie then teleported away as Peter was then surrounded by the corpses of fallen ponies and Jedi, who then grew Ernie's face. They then began a joint mocking laughter, still in Ernie's voice, before stopping abruptly. Peter began to fight against the ressurected ponies and Jedi, almost effortlessly cutting them down. In the end, Peter was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the Sith Lord, and so instead sealed him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree. As he was sealed away, Ernie vowed he would one day return. During the battle, Peter Griffin's wife gave birth to a son named Chris Griffin. Temptation of Chris Griffin Ernie, as he had promised, escaped from his tree prison after 16 years, and had infiltrated the Jedi in order to overthrow them. To do this, he disquised himself in a cloak and went to manipulate the fragile-minded Chris Griffin into joining him. When Chris goes to Andrew Lloyd Weeber's "Cats", Ernie, disguised in a cloak, sits down beside him and tells him about the Jedi not making him a master, and a dark tale of a young Sith who killed his master after telling him he can save people from death from the Dark Side of the Force. Chris asks him who he was, and Ernie turns his head and said: "You'll find out" and the show starts. Back at the Temple, Billy lets the council know that Peter has engaged General Skull and they began their attack. Chris leaves to let the senate know. As Captain Emerald senses a plot to destroy the Jedi as the Dark Side surrounds something near the Senate. A Jedi says that after the destruction of General Skull, they'll have to remove it from office. And Sweetie Belle says they'll have to take great care. As Chris then reports to the Senate about Peter engaging General Skull, then the figure from before appears again and asks why they won't make him a Jedi Master. But Chris isn't sure why but he wants to know. And he feels that he's being excluded from the council, and that there are things about the Force he doesn't know about. The figure says that they don't trust him. As he then offers to help Chris learn more about the Force. Chris gets confused and asks him of how he knows the ways of the Force, the figure says that his mentor told him everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side. Chris gets confused, as the figure explains that if he is to become a wise leader, then he has to look at all aspects of the Force. And only through him, he can achieve a power greater than any Jedi, and he must learn to use the Dark Side of the Force. And he'll be able to save Celestia from death, that's when Chris noticed a yellow feather and takes off the cloth and reveals it's Ernie. Chris activates his lightsaber, and points it at Ernie, and said that he started the Clone Equine Wars. Ernie knows what's troubling Chris and wants him to not be cast aside from the Jedi council. And he's been searching for a life greater than a Jedi, a life of significance. As Chris keeps his saber pointed at Ernie, Ernie then asks if he's gonna kill him. As Chris admits that he certainly wants to, Ernie agrees as he feels his anger which is making him stronger. Chris then shuts done his saber and tells Ernie that he's gonna turn him into the Council. While Ernie says he should, but he has no clue of their intentions, and he has great power but if he knows the power of the Dark Side, then he'll be able to protect Celestia from death. Turning Chris to the Dark Side and executing Order 66 At the senate, Captain Emerald and the Jedi spot Ernie and activate their lightsabers. Ernie does so too and kills the other 3 Jedi and duels Emerald. As Captain Emerald continues dueling Ernie, they break glass and Emerald bucks Ernie. Knocking his saber from his grip as he keeps his own pointed at Ernie. Just as Chris races in, and Ernie says that the Jedi are taking over. When Emerald states that Ernie has lost, he zaps lightning but Emerald blocks it. Ernie shouts that he's a traitor, but Emerald states that he's a traitor. But then Ernie looses his strength and stops. As Emerald states he will end it once and for all, but Chris says he must face trail. But Emerald states Ernie has control of the Senate and the courts, and is too dangerous to be kept alive as Ernie pleads for his life. But Chris states it's not the Jedi way, and Ernie must live as he needs him. But Emerald brings back his saber ready to strike Ernie down but as he swings for the strike Chris ignites his own saber and cuts off his horn at the last second. As Ernie then fires super strong Force Lightning at Emerald and then sends him flying out the window and done to his death. As Chris shuts down his saber and asks himself: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ernie then tells him that he's fulfilling his destiny. And requests for him to join him and he can teach him more about the Force, which Chris pledges his teachings to Ernie. And Ernie says that the Force is strong, and Chris shall be known as "Darth Griffin". (and at the same time, Luna sense Chris' turn through the Force). Ernie then tells him that every single Jedi, including Peter Griffin and his friends, are now enemies of the Republic. But Chris asks him about the other Jedi across the galaxy, Ernie says that their betrayal will be delt with by the Clone Equines. And he states that once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and that they should have peace. Soon, Chris and an army of Clone Equines march into the Jedi temple and it cuts back to the battle of Tatooine, the Republic is making the high run. And then Peter runs back with his Dewback and meets up with Commander Billy and tells him to order his troops to the starship, and Billy gives him his lightsaber as Peter deploys it, his Dewback begins climbing up the ship. Before Ernie appears on a hologram and tells him that the time has come and says: "Execute Order 66". Billy follows the order and orders his men to fire at Peter, a walker open fires and Peter and his Dewback fall down and land in the sand, but only Peter survived. Throughout the galaxy, the Clone Equines begin turning on their Jedi Commanders and kill them. Back at the Jedi Temple, all of the Jedi are killed and Chris kills younglings. Sunset Shimmer observes this from her window. Till Sunrise Shimmer, Human Twilight, the Human Mane 5, and the Crystal Prep Girls arrive and tell her that Chris has returned to the Jedi temple. Sunrise tells her that he'll be alright, till Sunset begins to break down in tears. Soon the royals and ask the troopers what happened. One said that there's been a rebellion, before being gun pointed. Then when the royals prepare to leave, a youngling appears and kills some troopers before being blasted in the chest. The royals were horrified but they escaped just in time. Back on Tatooine, Peter crawls away from his betrayed troopers and runs away. He says goodbye to Brian Griffin and that may the Force be with him, and escapes in his shuttle. Battle with Princesss Luna Then Princess Luna meets up with Ernie, and tells him about his apprentice. Ernie then shocks her with full power Force Lightning. As she stands up, staggeriing, Ernie points out that the Jedi are no more before being Force pushed back. Then the 2 Force leap and deploy their lightsabers and begin to clash. They enter a duel lock before clashing again. Ernie then Force throws some giant rocks at her with her dodging them at the same time before throwing a rock at Ernie, before he zaps lighting at her while she blocks it with her hooves and creates an explosion, as Luna lands on the ground, as Ernie hangs on, laughing evilly. Fight with Future Chris Back on Coruscant, Death appears and wakes up Chris. Chris asks why is he here. And then he scolds at him for turning into the Dark Side and killing all Jedi. Chris responded back that he was doing what was right. But Death denies it, and takes Chris to a future. Later in the future, Death shows that the galaxy has been taken over by a new empire: "The Chicken Empire". And Ernie was in a Sith cloth, and has complete Sith red eyes. And it also shows that he killed all of the Jedi (most of which were Chris' friends), and took their lightsabers as trophies, and their heads mounted on his wall. Chris couldn't believe it, he had foolish for his actions. And breaks down that he never wanted this, but Death says that's what he did for his empire. But Chris tells him that he's sorry, and that Death needs to send him to the past to kill Ernie before it all begins. Death thinks for a momentum but agrees, sending Chris to the past to save the future, but only for a certain amount of time. Now in the past and filled with righteous wrath, Chris quickly slew Ernie's minions and went to Ernie's palace to slay him, a few minutes before Captain Emerald attempted to assassinate Ernie. After a vicious, but close, battle, Chris eventually overpowered Ernie. However, before Chris could finish him off, Chris ran out of time and was sent into the distant future, a future in which Ernie and Darth Griffin had enslaved the galaxy and eliminated all Jedi. The Future Unknown centuries passed before Chris reappeared into the world. During that time, Ernie managed to terrorize and subjugate the majority of the entire universe, creating his own empire and making himself the undisputed ruler of galaxy. He had also succeeded in destroying all Jedi with Darth Griffin eliminating any other Jedi found. Although he began with robotic servants to carry out his will, he later began enlisting live civilians into a full-fledged stormtropper army and recruiting over trillions of scientists, accountants, chefs, generals, admirals, navy captains and other assorted workers into his empire. Hungry for more power, Ernie had his empire build him a Death Star to use as the Chicken Empire's primary weapon and headquarters, to which the empire constructed in months. He established the Death Star as his "liberator", using it to intimidate other planets by threatening to blow them up and invading surrounding worlds in order to plunder and conquer worlds beyond as well.The few bastions of peace and hope typically remain out of Ernie's wide field of vision. During Chris' revelation to Lara, It is revealed that Ernie also makes the galaxy a paradise and haven for the lawless and scum of the universe as shown that some wanted intergalactic criminals come to Ernie's planets to escape prosecution and continue to do their criminal activities. Since Chris arrived in the future, Ernie habitually watches his progress through the world, and takes any and every opportunity to destroy the final Jedi, whether through unleashing his minion armies, hiring bounty hunters, using power objects, clever traps, trickery and deceit, and other methods in an unending struggle. Despite being highly feared, hated and despised by almost all sentient beings in the world and the universe, some people worship him like a divine figure. The prime example is the Cult of Ernie. 100 Years Later Years after Chris arrived in the future, Ernie had managed to destroy almost all of the galaxy's lightsabers. Ernie then decided to stop confronting Chris and simply wait for the Jedi to die of old age. At one point, to ensure his rule is permanent, Ernie had his scientists make a Sith liquid made with Sith magic and alchemy that granted Ernie longevity, making Ernie ageless while completely making him immortal. However, it later became apparent that Ernie's initial time-traveling had halted his natural aging process and he only grew a large beard, leaving him forever at the age that he was when he first went through the time portal. This discovery scuttled Ernie's plan and left him at somewhat of a loss as to what to do about his seemingly eternal foe. During this time, he also become annoyed by the fact that more and more people as well as alien in the the galaxy are now willing to rebel against his tyranny due to inspiration from Chris. Morning Routine Ernie wakes up from his long nap, puts on his belt and cloak before attending to his royal duties (such as attending the destruction of a planet after the queen failed to pay her taxes, having a meeting with world leaders, and over-seeing the construction of his many statues). Assistant Mayor Bellwether, his new secretary, then informs Ernie that new arrivals have come to offer him tribute. Ernie becomes annoyed when the Mud People, who had built a statue of him, have covered the statue in their own mud, thus ruining it. When his scientists mention that they he build more robots to destroy Chris, Ernie states that he doesn't care anymore and the minions are free to destroy him if they please. Later in one of his many palaces, Ernie consults with his psychiatrist who asks him about what has been troubling him lately. Ernie tells the psychiatrist that it's been 100 years since he destroyed all the lightsabers and that he hoped that Chris would have just died off from old age, but, as a result of the time traveling process, not only has Chris not died from old age but he hasn't even aged a single day and has become virtually immortal, deeply frustrating Ernie. Battle with the Rebel Army While inside one of his many palaces, Ernie was informed by Bellwether that his lair was under attack by a fleet of rebels lead by Joe Swanson. Ernie told Bellwether to call off his tropps, so he could deal with the rebels himself, as he saw it as a chance to escape from his depression. Ernie then force leaped out of his lair and used the force to lift the remains of his recently destroyed statue and mashed it into a gigantic ball and effortlessly steamrolled and slaughtered most of the army with it. Ernie was then confronted by Joe, who insulted and ridiculed Ernie, stating that Jedi Chris Griffin has inspired many to oppose Ernie, only for Ernie to nonchalantly unleash a torret of Force Lightning on Joe, killing him instantly. Ernie, with a bored tone, only wondered why Joe brought up Chris before returning to his lair. Personality Ernie is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel, uncaring, domineering, and authoritative to all he meets, it is obeyed or obliterated with Ernie. He is truly selfish, cunning, arrogant, deceitful, oppressive, temperamental, uncontrollable, destructive, egocentric, and sadistic by default, so he has ruled the galaxy for thousands of years and does not take kindly to disobedience. An example of his cruelty can be shown when an alien prince and princess had crash landed on the Earth and begged for his help because they needed to get back to their planet to stop an invasion; Ernie had their ship confiscated and ordered them thrown into a forced labor mine where they would live "miserably ever after" while laughing about it. When their robot companion objected to this treatment, Ernie cubed him using the Force without hesitation. The same episode also showed a dog in his castle being tormented by electrocution and whipping for unknown reasons. He also enjoys torturing his enemies, especially the Jedi, in ways such as electric torture, starvation, hard labor and brainwashing. Although he is extremely treacherous, bloodthirsty, unpleasant, merciless, and inhumane, to say the least, he has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate their feelings to his advantage. Ernie is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Chris or manipulating various races into serving him. He is also extremely dishonest, traitorous, and manipulative, so he has no shame or remorse, and he routinely goes back on his word either to serve himself or simply for amusement. Despite this, he possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, mocking Chris whenever he can and however he can. For instance, in one episode Ernie holds a time portal just out of Chris' reach as Chris jumps for it. He is also rather "genre savvy", and will occasionally lean on the fourth wall or lampshade either his own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. He is also a frequent, pervasive, and ubiquitous source of comic relief in the show, due (in prime) to his reactions to the things around him. Ernie seems to have a disdain for children. This can be seen when he attempted to make children admire him by telling them tales that depict himself as a hero and Chris is a villain. Unfortunately for him, the children weren't impressed hearing his increasingly ludicrous, outrageous, and nonsensical tales, causing him to vanish in rage after roaring "the end". Why exactly he refrained from harming them is unknown, though it was likely more that he wanted to continue to brainwash them, rather than any moral reasons. As an addition, considering Ernie has committed many genocides of countless cities and nations, ordered Chris to kill the Jedi younglings, destroys planets, and massacres entire planets and enslaves the survivors, it is very likely children have been harmed during his rule. After 50 years of battling Chris, Ernie's personality seems to be largely unchanged, though he had become perhaps slightly more mellow. He ostensibly no longer cares whether or not Chris lives or dies, but despite the nonchalance he displays toward his minions regarding the subject, he is actually deeply disturbed by the fact that Chris appears to now be ageless due to his initial time-travel halting the Jedi's aging process. He also keeps his sadistic tendency when killing the rebel army, however, he is shown to be less enjoyable in doing so since he reverted to his depression after killing Joe Swanson and his army indicating that squashing bugs for him is no longer fun anymore. He even allows Joe's daughters to retreat instead of trying to annihilate them completely initially only because he kills Joe when he stays back to face Ernie and let his daughters escape showing that Ernie thinks Joe's daughters are not worth his trouble or will give him no pleasant in exterminating them just like the rest of the rebel army and Joe himself. Victims Personally Killed *Darth Schadenfreude: Tortured to death with force lightning. *Over 100 Equestria Royal Guards and Jedi: Killed when Ernie opened the Earth, causing them to fall to their doom. *Captain Emerald: Killed with force lightning and then thrown out of a windown. *6 unnamed Jedi Knights: Killed via force choke, force lightning and darksaber. * About 15 Jedi Masters and Knights: Killed using force lightning and lightsabers. *A giant raptor: Decapitated with lightsaber.. *Half the inhabitants of Ponyville, Canterlot, New York, Japan and Princess Celestia's castle:: Killed in various ways. *At least 32 Tundrill villagers: Slaughtered in various ways. *Master Xio and his 5 Padawans: All killed with lightsabers. *At least 67 Rebel soldiers: Effortlessly ambushed and killed with the assistance of Darth Griffin. *All inhabitants of the Currulian villaige: Slaughtered in various ways. *Titron: Chest crushed using force powers. *All inhabitants of over 6 planets: Killed using force storm ability. *Over 1,000 villagers: Killed when Ernie manipulated the weather and caused an earthquake, killing them. *Multiple rebel soldiers: Killed in unknown ways. *Master Ping: Thrown out of a window and down a bottomless pit. *Multiple bounty hunters: Killed in various ways such as decapitation. *Two unamed henchmen: Both shot to death, *Unnamed Royal Guard: Killed in unknown way. *Unnamed Stormtrooper: While the stormtropper was working on strapping a bomb to a mine cart, Ernie blew it up and killed him for absolutely no reason. *Three Stormtroopers: Submerged in boulders. *Multiple medical troopers: Executed for failing to cure him of a cold. *Unnamed Jedi: Killed when Ernie shot her in the back with a firearm. *Unnamed henchman: Killed when Ernie threw him out into deep space, suffocating him. *Captian Falconi: Force choked after he failed to kill Chris. *Grand Sith Master Khrawn: Killed after failing to kill Chris. *Over 100 rebel soldiers: Killed when Ernie steamrolled them with the remenents of his statue. *Joe Swanson: Killed instantly when Ernie shocked him with Force Lightning. Killed under Ernie's command *Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence: Sent to Tartarus where they presumably starved to death. *The majority of the Jedi: Killed during Order 66, eliminating all of them. *Multiple Jujus: Killed when Ernie's henchmen raided the Juju village. *Peter, Lois, Stewie, Meg and Brian Griffin: Turned into slaves and later died due to lack of food. *Civilians of the Juik, Scub, Lip, and Tagomat villages: All slaughtered by Ernie's henchmen under Ernie's order. *Hundreds of Tatoonie Citizens: Slaughtered when Ernie sent stoormtroopers to massacre multiple tatoonie villages. *Countless alien races across the galaxy: Killed in various ways. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Force Power': Ernie was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Chris Griffin, Ernie was still one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy; indeed, he was the most powerful Sith that had ever existed, stated by Princess Katralla to have been the most powerful being in the galaxy. Ernie's Force potential was rivaled only by Chris Griffin at his peak. Ernie's skills with the Dark side of the Force were also such that he almost never needed to rely on his lightsabers, and generally believed himself above using such weapons. In addition to this, Ernie believed the source of his power existed within the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, and longed to find it. **'Telekinesis': Ernie was very proficient in Telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying his power, the latter being most prevalent when he used the ability to submerge Peter Griffin in the ground and then have the Earth itself rise while barely lifting a finger. Ernie's telekinesis was so powerful, he could manipulate the very sky and weather, causing storms, tornadoes and lightning to strike whoever he wanted. Ernie's telekinesis was so powerful, he was able to manipulate the Earth's tectonic plates to cause earthquakes. **'Force Push': Ernie utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force Pull': Ernie utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force Choke': Ernie utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Force Throw': Ernie utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. ** Force Barrier: Ernie utilized Force Barrier to create a defensive wall of Force energy to protect himself from enemy attacks. **'Mind trick': Ernie utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Vision': Ernie utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; On one occasion, Ernie had a dream that Chris found a way to return to the past, and realized it was no dream but a premonition, which spurred him into successfully preventing it from happening. **'Force Sense': Ernie utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. **'Force Lightning': Ernie used Force Lightning to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. After 100 years, Ernie's force lightning was so powerful it was able to instantly kill Joe Swanson. **'Force Leap': Ernie utilized Force leap to jump up to several hundred feet in the air. **'Force Dash': Ernie utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Scream': Ernie utilized Force scream to to confuse his opponents, cripple their senses, strike fear into their hearts, or deafen them for a few minutes. Ernie's force scream was even strong enough the break entire landscapes. **'Force Storm': Ernie has the ability to create powerful wormholes in space capable of destroying starships to entire planets. ** Tutaminus : Using the Force, Ernie used Tutaminus to absorb harmful energy (such as blaster bolts and even lightsabers) into his body in order to make himself even more powerful. *'Longevity': Due to drinking a Sith elixir concocted by his scientists, Ernie has been able to become ageless, thus continuing his rule for many years to come. *'Scrying': Ernie is able to spy on everyone across the galaxy by creating spheres using force powers, *'Time Travel': This was the very ability that Ernie had used to send Chris into the future at the beginning of the series, though so far it has only been used once and was a one way portal forward in time. *'Teleportation: '''Ernie has been shown to teleport quite often during battles in order to avoid attacks. *'Necromancy': Ernie has the ability to revive long-dead beings and bend them to his will. * '''Weather Manipulation': While manipulating the sky, Ernie is capable on conjuring and creating storms, hurricanes and tornadoes. |-| Abilities= * 'Lightsaber skills': Despite his frail appearance, Ernie was incredibly skilled in lightsaber combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. A Sith Swordmaster, Ernie was one of the very few who was the equal of Twilight Sparkle, General Emerald and Princess Luna. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin—who were considered to be two of the finest lightsaber duelists in all of Canterlot, each with a single blow, and while also engaged with General Emerald, he slew the formidable Fit Kisto only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Emerald, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. Although he may have feigned weakness to manipulate Chris Griffin into betraying the Jedi order. Later on, he was able to hold his own against Princess Luna in a lightsaber duel, but in the end gained the upper hand over the Grand Master with his Force powers rather than his lightsaber. Though Ernie seemingly outmatched Princess Luna, they technically fought to a draw. In addition, shortly after the formation of the Chicken Empire, Ernie also proceeded to effortlessly kill four of the Jedi Knights brought before him in a single swift strike. When Chris Griffin returned to the past in order to stop the Sith Lord, Ernie engaged and nearly defeated the Jedi Knight in a one-on-one lightsaber duel, it was only when Chris' will to save his friends increased, allowing Chris to defeat and almost kill Ernie. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of lightsaber combat and stances, Ernie drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the Sith Lord was a terrifying opponent. During his assault on the Jedi temple, the speed and ferocity of his technique was so great that it appeared as though his victims were dispatched by a phantom. Ernie had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using Force speed, which allowed him to defeat three experienced Jedi Masters at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Ernie's brutal fighting style allowed him to overwhelm Chris Griffin during their first duel. Chris only barely defeated him through an extreme amount of willpower. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in lightsaber combat were Peter Griffin, General Emerald and Chris Griffin. Although Ernie usually used only one lightsaber, he was also a master of Jar'Kai, wielding both of his lightsabers against the two Jedi Knights, Ker-li and Jor-wel. Utilizing a violently ferocious yet fluid fighting style, Ernie fended off both brothers simultaneously, and though they put up a considerable fight, Ernie ultimately defeated them relatively easily, killing Ker-li and disarming Jor, even when the former was using a double-bladed lightsaber and his immense physical strength, and the latter battled him also with two lightsabers. On one occasion where he stole Chris' lightsaber, he was able to force Chris (who was armed with a sword and shield) into a defensive posture during a bout of swordplay. Ironically, despite Ernie's masterful dueling skills, he was fairly disdainful of lightsaber combat in general, believing the Sith to have grown beyond the need for lightsabers. * 'Combat Skills': Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Ernie is a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Though not any sort of match for Chris, he was at least capable of defending himself reasonably well against Chris during their duel, while limiting himself due to using no force powers. |-| Weaknesses= *'Over-confidence': Ernie can be overconfident and cocky at times where he feels he has won or has the upper hand, and has been nearly defeated two times due to this (Initially by Chris in their graveyard fight, later by Chris again in their duel in ancient ruins). * Cosmic Illnesses: Ernie, at one point, appeared to have contracted a form of illness not unlike the human flu or common cold. |-| Battle stats and additional information= * Name: Ernie, Darth Poultrous * Origin: Family Guy (originally), The Last Jedi * Gender: Male * Age: 202 *'Tier':' 9-A' without force powers, 6-B at base power,5-A (his Force Storms are capable of devouring planets), likely far higher *'Attack Potency': Town Level (destroyed an entire village using force lightning and weather manipulation), Large Planet (created a force storm that devoured multiple large planets) *'Speed': Sub-Sonic (can react fast enough to dodge multiple blaster bolts and stop them using the force), likely'Relativistic+' (can easily keep up with Chris) *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Speed': Class GJ while in hand to hand combat, Class GJ+ with force augmentation *'Durability': Wall Level naturally, at least City Level with force augmentation, likely Small Island Level, Small Planet Level using force barriers *'Stamina': Nearly limitless (fought Peter Griffin for hours on end) *'Range': Hundreds of meters with force lightning and storm manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Two crimson lightsabers, a DL-44 blaster pistol, Remington Model 1100 with C Red dot sighting, saddle shell holder, flashlight, and laser sighting, MP 40 machine pistol, Darksaber, Colt 1911A1 pistol (Muzzle Brake, Longer threaded barrel, extended Mag, custom rear sight, flashlight), Over 1,000,000 lightsabers collected from dead Jedi (in trophy room) *'Intelligence': He is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Chris or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command, only to destroy said village as soon as he gets what he wants. Quotes Gallery Ernie.png Ernie's_M1911_Colt.png|Ernie's M1911 Colt Ernie's_lightsaber.png|One of Ernie's lightsaber Ernie_with_his_weapons.png|Ernie and his weapons Ernie's_Darksaber.png|Ernie's darksaber Trivia *According to the The Last Jedi Dictionary, there are over 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 statues of Ernie across the galaxy. *Unlike most villains in fiction, Ernie is one of the few villains who actually suceededs in nearly all of his goals,as he has eliminated all Jedi from his timeline, taken over the galaxy unopposed, established his own galactic empire ,and enslaved nearly all planets in the galaxy. *Ernie, throughout the series, has balanced between being a truly threatening villain and a villain designed to make the audience laugh. In the more earlier episodes (Season 1-early Season 2), he's a fairly serious and ominous antagonist, lacking a lot of the dark sense of humor that would characterize him later on. *Many of Ernie's movements are accompanied by the sounds of cracking bones. This is presumably caused by Ernie staying in one single position while imprisoned on two occasions, thus tiring his bones. *Ernie is 202 years old according to a canon graphic novel. *Ernie noticeably starts every lightsaber duel he's in with a forward thrusting stab. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains who are responsible for every single event Category:Masterminds Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Emperor Category:Teleporters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:The Heavy Category:Swordsmen Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Polluters Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Speedster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Time Travelers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Orators Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fascists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Slavers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Stalkers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fighter Category:War Criminals Category:Thief Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Dictator Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Dark Magic Category:Master Strategists Category:Summoners Category:Starvers Category:Wizards Category:Banshees Category:For The Evulz Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Alchemists Category:Gaolers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Birds of Prey Category:Cannibals Category:Robot Pilots Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Slaveholders Category:Nemesis Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Oppression Category:Hero Killer Category:Double Agent Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Killjoy